dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Trespasser
} |name = Trespasser |image = Trespasser Pic.PNG |px = 270x360px |released = September 8, 2015 |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Trespasser is the third and final downloadable content released for single-player in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Announced on August 29, 2015, it was released September 8, 2015, for PC, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. Cost: $14.99 USD. Acquisition Go to the War Room in Skyhold to begin the DLC, from there you will attend the Exalted Council (in Orlais). Requires 8 power to start. Plot Quests Mini-Games * Painting Correction * Harlequin Tag * Halla Treasure Hunt * Expensive Bones * Fireworks Locations * Winter Palace * The Crossroads * Elven Mountain Ruins * Deep Roads * Shattered Library ("Vir Dirthara") * The Darvaarad * Elven Ruins Codex entries Other texts Notable Characters * Viddasala, one of the Ben-Hassrath leaders responsible for controlling magic * Saarath, Viddasala's Saarebas * Teagan Guerrin, Ferelden delegate for the Exalted Council * Cyril de Montfort, Orlesian delegate for the Exalted Council * Jerran, an ex-Templar from Kirkwall who joined the Qunari * Archivist, a fragmented spirit in Vir Dirthara Items Achievements and trophies }} Notes * While at the Winter Palace in the beginning of the game, be sure to correct any painting that is not hanging correctly for +2 strength each painting. There are 5 paintings to find. (One is in the bar, one is in the little room to the north of the bar, two are on the top floor, after you climb the trellises, and one is in the bathhouse.) * +2 dexterity and ~250 gold can be gained by finding each of the Harlequin in the Winter Palace, find all 5 of them and earn the Brand Schematic. * +1 constitution for every Expensive Dog Treats put into the basket next to Cullen and his Mabari. There are 10 treats in total, and if you give them all to the mabari he'll also bring back a unique mace (Cudgel of the Gold-and-Ebon Queen). * Once you have progressed to the night map, there are fireworks you can activate in the south-western corner of the palace courtyard, near a telescope. Exploding the fireworks gets you points; if you get over 50 points, you will receive a +1 to magic. A Score of 65+ will earn you Sigil of the Golem and +3 magic. A score of 80+ will earn you +6 magic and Chromatic Greatsword schematic. * If you follow the treasure map to the Winter Palace that you find on a skeleton in the Crossroads (immediately to the left before you head down the central staircase), you will get +1 cunning for each halla statue you find. There are 4 halla statues in total: The first one is behind the bar, the second one is inside the central fountain, the third is above the bath-house across from where the Ferelden ambassador used to be, and the last one is at the top of the right set of stairs from the palace entrance, as well as a top hat, and the Encore Schematic. Take the top hat back to the skeleton and you'll get another +6 cunning. Gallery Screenshots= Trespasser screenshot2.jpg Trespasser screenshot.jpg Z21.jpg Z24.jpg Z25.jpg Z27.jpg |-| Videos= DRAGON AGE™ INQUISITION Official Trailer – Trespasser (DLC)|The Cinematic Trailer for Trespasser References Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition downloadable content Category:Downloadable content